


Reunion

by DeereReaderGirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeereReaderGirl/pseuds/DeereReaderGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Finn are reunited with the remainder of the 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Clarke was running at full tilt when she crashed into Bellamy.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed, her face pressed into his chest.  Her fingers fisted in the material of his shirt as her sobs shook her violently.  His arms came around her and pulled her closer to him.  She felt his head come to rest on top of hers.  She felt safe.  This felt right.  She hadn’t thought she would ever see Bellamy or Finn again, and here they were.  Finn cleared his throat and Clarke’s eyes flew open and snapped to him.  He looked anything but pleased; she filled with discomfort when she realized what had just happened.

When she’d staggered out of the trees after escaping with what remained of the 100, she hadn’t been able to believe her eyes.  Bellamy and Finn were across the clearing from her.  She hadn’t even given it a second thought as she ran across the clearing; she had to get to them as fast as possible.  She hadn’t even cared that she probably given away their location when she’d screamed their names as she ran. What startled her was the realization that she’d run to Bellamy first, not Finn.  There was supposed to be something on between her and Finn, and instead of running to him. . .   This was awful.  She released Bellamy’s shirt and ripped herself from his embrace.  She missed the warmth of his body and the safety of his embrace immediately, but she knew she couldn’t throw herself back into his arms.  She quickly made her way over to Finn and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” she whispered.

After a beat, his arms came around her and he pulled her tighter to his chest.  They stayed that way until Bellamy’s voice snapped them out of their embrace.

“Where is Octavia?” he asked brusquely. 

While she’d been locked in Finn’s embrace, the rest of the 100 had made their way over.  Clarke didn’t know what had happened to Octavia, but she hadn’t thought she’d ever be seeing Bellamy again to have to explain that.

“We don’t know,” she said.  “Everyone you see here is who was at the compound.  If Octavia had been there we would have rescued her, too.”

Bellamy didn’t look over at her; he just nodded his head sharply and walked over to Monty, patting him on the back.  Clarke felt hurt.  She’d been so relieved to see him and now he was acting like she didn’t exist.  Bellamy knew that there was something going on with Finn and herself.  It wasn’t like there was anything going on between the two of them, so where did he get off acting hurt like this.  She knew he must being feeling upset about Octavia, but that wasn’t her fault either.  The battle had been pandemonium; she couldn’t be expected to have known the whereabouts of everyone. 

“What compound?”  Finn asked.

She turned to face him again.

“Mount Weather.  Apparently not everyone on earth became grounders or died out.  They still have a government.  After the battle, when we came out of the ship the next morning, they hit us with a gas that knocked us out.  When I woke up I was in a tiny white room.  I don’t even have any idea how long we’ve been trapped in there.”

“It’s been weeks, Clarke.  I didn’t think we would ever see any of you again and that I was going to be stuck with Bellamy, the crusader for the rest of my natural life.”

She chuckled and gave him a small, tight smile.  She knew that the two didn’t see eye to eye, but had they even had a battle of will in the weeks that they’d all been separated?  Would nothing keep them from bickering?

“What about the Arc?” she asked.  “Did you run into any survivors?”

“We did.  Your mother was with them.”

Relief flooded her body, and she dropped to the ground filled with relief.  _Everything else on Earth was going wrong_ , she thought looking over at Bellamy, trying to squelch the feeling in hurt swelling in her chest, but her mother was alive.  Somehow things were going to be alright.


End file.
